A belt type continuously variable transmission for a vehicle is known that includes an input shaft and an output shaft disposed in parallel with each other, a pair of groove width variable pulleys disposed on the outer circumferential sides of the input shaft and the output shaft, and a transmission belt wound around each of V-grooves of the pair of the groove width variable pulleys and that changes a winding diameter of the transmission belt by changing the groove widths of the V-grooves so as to continuously vary a gear ratio. For example, this corresponds to those described in Patent Documents 1 to 9.